I'm Thunderclan, thank you very much
by RinWolfeh
Summary: I wake up as a cat...with powers that even Starclan can't control. And I'm not alone...T for some battles to come and minor cussing. also, i do not own the cover i used, i found it online. NOT DONE YET, ITS ON HOLD
1. Wake up and my reflection is a stranger

**I redid this part. Hope u like it!**

"GODDAMN IT!" I yell at the sky. I mean, how hard is it to remember to pick up your kid after training! Giving up, I walk home- I mean, it takes twenty minutes by car! Of course I am gonna be late! And if that wasn't enough, my parents are pissed because I walked home at 10 in the night!

"Well, if you remembered to pick me up for once, I wouldn't have walked home!" I yell and slam the door. Assholes, all of 'em.

I flop on my bed, worn out. If only I was a warrior! Hmmm… I wonder how I would look?

Ok, my name would be Wolfsong. My fur would have all the colors of the night, and my eyes the shades of the forest. I would be Thunderclan, of course, and… if I had two powers, what would it be?

I guess Byakugan and the Blade of the Thunder Spirit.

**(The byakugan and blade are from Naruto. Byakugan is a kekkei genkai, or bloodline trait, that enables you to see 360 degrees and up to 50 miles away. You can also see energy from the body. The Blade of the Thunder Spirit can cut through anything like water. Just clearing it up.)**

I feel so tired… I should sleep…

I fall unconscious on the bed. And I have a dream.

I dream that I am in a starry forest. There are cats surrounding me, chanting. Their voice swirls around and _right through _me.

_The warriors of another world shall become two. They will help lift the darkness. The unloved, the cast away, the feared… The unloved, the cast away, the feared…The helper, the lover, the friend… The helper, the lover, the friend…_

_Awaken. Awaken!_

And I wake. I am in a forest, and the sun is hitting me straight in the face. "Auuuuuuuughhhh…" I paw feebly. "Close the curtain, the alarm did-" Wait a sec, am I in a _freakin' forest_? I jump up only to fall flat on my face. Sure as hell, I'm a cat. _Yeah, this makes sense. I mean, really…_

And then the shock hits me. "I AM SO GODDAMN DEAD!"

I feel a weight on my hip as I try to take a step. I look and, whadda you know, there's a blade.

The Blade of The Thunder Spirit. Ok, extremely cool. I wonder…

I hear a rustle, and five cats move out of the bracken. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" asks a dark brown tabby tom.

Shit.


	2. Thunder and Wolf meet

**I do not own warriors or any of my powers.**

I stand and look at the patrol. A tabby tom, a fluff ball, one I had no idea, and two smaller cats, a pitch black one and one with a golden coat. A.K.A. Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, who knows, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Or is it _paw_ now?

Who cares? I'm gonna join a clan!

"My name is Wolfsong and I wish to join your clan."

That went off very well with them, if you count 5 dumbstruck cats staring at me as if I grew a third head. So I decided to step it up a notch. Hehehe…"Or should I wait until Firestar asks me first?"

_That _gave 'em a shock. Finally Hollyleaf steps forward and says aggressively "Why should we-"

"Hollypaw!" growls the cat who I didn't know. "Get back here and sit down!"

"But Brackenfur-"

"No buts!"

So that is Brackenfur. And it's Hollypaw and Lionpaw, too. Before I can say anything, Lionpaw steps forward.

"That goes for you, too Lionpaw." A grey flecked tom slid through the bracken- Ashfur.

"But-"

"_I said_ that goes for you too." Ashfur gives him a glare.

"Enough arguing." Says Brambleclaw. He looks at me. "We will take you to our camp."

I nod. Makes sense, they want the clan behind their backs before they decide. This is gonna be fun…MOB PSYCOLOGY BETTER WORK OR I AM SO SCREWED!

I am too busy yelling at myself mentally to notice that we reached camp until I looked around me. Longtail and Mousefur, Jaypaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool… This is soooooo gonna ROCK.

"Firestar?" Brambleclaw called. "Can we talk?"

A moment later, a bright ginger tom wove his way through the cats that were surrounding us to stand before me. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Wolfsong. She wishes to join our clan."

Yowls of protest rose.

"Don't let her in! She's a rouge!"

"She can't join! She will harm my kits!"

"Monster! Send her away!"

That last one was familiar. Hissing, I turned on the cat who spoke.

"Look, I am sick and tired of being called a monster and a heartless emo! I will not betray Thunderclan, Firestar and Cloudtail didn't! They were both kittypets and look at them now! If anyone doubts my skill," and I drew my blade over my head. The blade glows yellow and cracks with energy.

"Let me show you just how well I can wield the Blade of the Thunder Spirit!"

Cats start to murmur at what I said. Nice touch, saying the name. A tom with half a tail steps forward. Berrynose.

"I challenge you." I look at him.

"I accept."

**Starrymists: thank you for the encouragement! This chappie is in your honor!**

**Fight scene next, so please REVIEW! Wolf OUT!**


	3. Tsk, tsk, berry

**I do not own warriors.**

I and Berrynose stand in a circle. I look at him very carefully. I raise my head.

And toss my sword away.

"This fight is between cat and cat." I look at Berrynose. He seems surprised. "There would be no honor. Today I show you that I am worthy of becoming a Thunderclan warrior!"

I yowl out the last words and race straight toward him. I act like I'm heading for his shoulder, and he smiles and jumps in the air to get on my back. When he does hit the ground, I'm right behind him. DARK FOREST TIME!

I spin in a circle and jump at his legs, hitting the tendon Hawkfrost showed Ivypool. With a surprised yelp, he collapses and I plant my paw on his chest.

"Now do you believe me?" I challenge the watching cats. I hear a snarl, and I hiss in frustration as he kicks me in the gut. I jump away, but that lets Berrynose get away too. We circle around each other until he rushes toward me. Thinking quickly, I swipe one of my paws at his face, my other following at his paws a heartbeat later. He falls and I grab his scruff.

Taking a deep breath, I spin around, faster and faster. The momentum leaves Berrynose helpless.

"Secret Taijutsu," I say, "Hurricane of Fury-" I throw him into the air, and while he is up, I leap at him.

"Plus Badger's Claw!" I yowl, throwing myself at him and knocking into his side. We hit a tree, and I use the blow to push myself off and land neatly in the hollow.**(I own these moves! you can use them if you want)**

Berrynose falls, unconscious.

Thunderclan is shocked into silence. I turn toward my blade, not so far away. I strap it on, and then look toward Firestar. "Have I proven myself?" I ask in a soft voice. Damn, I sound scary…and _very _badass. Wolf, you _rock_.

My voice is like pouring hot water over ice. Firestar shakes himself, and then looks at me. "There is one more thing." he says.

"What, hunting?"

"No… explain why you have a warrior name."

I froze. What do I say! Luckily, I already am making a story up. Hehehe… Curling my tail around my paws, I begin.

"My full name is Sabaku no Wolfsong. Sabaku no means of the sand. Far away from here, there is a huge plain with just sand. That is where I came from, but my first ancestor of the sand was from the clans- Thunderclan."

You could hear a pin drop.

"My many times great grandmother was a warrior, and her mate was a medicine cat. It was against the code, so they left. Their children were given a choice- they were given a single name, but they could choose a warriors name if they wished. My name was Night." I look down, as if grieving. I make my voice silent and shaky.

"My brother was named Wolf, and my sister Song. They were murdered by a fox. In my grief, I took their names and made them my own…thus becoming Sabaku no Wolfsong."

No one spoke. I had won them over with my story. Like I said, I rock. Now just to keep it up…

"You may join."

**I know, not the best fight scene. Now on to the reviews!**

**Starrymists: My first loyal reviewer! *showers her in a chocolate avalanche* maybe I gave too many…**

**13 Okami Kitsune: Berrynose thinks he is special because he can't remember his loner life. He challenged me to show that he is better than most loners. Btw, I actually got my name from you!**

**Your name is Wolffang. My name was Lostsong, but I think anything with wolf in it is better. Hence, Wolfsong is created!**

**LycosTamer: I guess…I'M IMPATIANT, DON'T JUDGE ME**


	4. Brightheart and Jay, both in one day

**I do not own warriors- if I did, Dovewing would be with Bumblestripe.**

"_Really_?"

I stare up at the Thunderclan leader, who nods. "You defeated one of our warriors with moves we have never seen. If you join us, Thunderclan will thrive." He looks up, and I follow his gaze. One warrior of Starclan is in the sky.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon Starclan to look on this cat. She has proven herself as a worthy warrior. I now confirm your warrior name. You are a-"

"No."

I rise to my feet, looking at him. "Don't make me a warrior yet. I have yet to know Clan life, and my hunting can use a lot of work. Give me a mentor for two moons, that should be enough. Then you will know if I am worthy or not."

Cats start to murmur, but what I say is true. I can't hunt! Freshkill…do I really have to eat mouse!

Firestar looks at me, then says "You are right. You will have a mentor- Brightheart."

_Brightheart!_

I spin around to see her coming near me. I pad up and eagerly touch her nose with mine, making us official. Brightheart is one of my favorite characters!

The clan starts to chant. "Wolfsong! Wolfsong!"

Could this day get any better?

When the clan leaves, I turn to my mentor, only to stumble-when I landed into the hollow, I scraped my paws pretty badly. "Damnit…"

"Are you ok?" Brightheart asks me.

"I'm fine." I turn toward her. "I might need some dock though… do you have any?"

Surprised, she flicks her tail toward a den at the corner of the hollow. "That's the medicine cat den. Jaypaw or Leafpool can help you. You better go- the sooner, the quicker we start training."

I bounce up. "Thank you!" I exclaim, heading straight toward the den. Inside, I find Jaypaw sorting herbs. Hmm…

"Jaypaw, right? Do you have any dock?"

He turns toward me, surprised. "You know about herbs?"

"A bit. Dock for sore paws, marigold or horsetail for infection, cowebs for bleeding, burdock root for rat bites, thyme for shock, poppy seed for pain, comfrey for broken bones…" I trail off, and then add, "But dock is why I came…"

Jaypaw snaps out of it, and gives me some leaves to rub on my paws. Took him long enough, the idiot. I go out, but I stop in the entrance.

"Jaypaw…there will be three, kin of the cat with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Watch out for the greening holly and the blazing lion."

I don't care if I get kicked out, it was_ totally_ worth the look on his face.

**2 chappies in one day! This is for my wonderful reviewers! **

**Starrymists: I hope you like it, because now is…*drumroll* ICE CREAM BLIZZERD! just a thank u!**

**Lycos Tamer: unfortunately, no, I can't. If I could, half the boys in my class would be in the hospital. You are now a loyal reviewer- here's your prize! *throws 50 ton bag of sunflower seeds* Catch! No, not fall under it, CATCH! **

**So tell me what you think, make suggestions, and REVIEW! Wolf out!**


	5. REALLY? Really, Brightheart?

**I do not own warriors. **

I push my way through the bracken following Brightheart. We went through the forest in silence. "What is the first thing we'll do? Hunting? Gathering moss? Clan life?"

Brightheart purred. "Patience… however, I wish all the apprentices were as enthusiastic about moss."

I look at her. "But it makes sense! Elders gave their life to protect the clan, we should honor them and think of it as a privilege to help!" **(…right?)**

She nods. "But most cats would rather be training. However, moss has it's good side. Can you tell me?"

I think back to Bluestar's Prophecy. "When you gather moss, you gain control over your claws, and you can kill prey or rake an enemies muzzle cleanly and quickly."

"Very good. However, today we will be doing hunting crouches." She stops at a clearing near a tree. "Show me the crouch you use while hunting a mouse."

I crouch down and stick my chin out. I lower my ears and keep my tail still. I remember another piece of advice from a fan fiction I read- 'Imagine that you are on a slope of pebbles. If one moves, you fall and die.' At the last moment, I tuck my paws to my side, so I can spring at a moment's notice. Suddenly I smell something warm. I stalk toward it- some creature, maybe a vole.

Brightheart follows my gaze and stops when she sees my prey. I feel as if I don't catch it, she'll see me as nothing. So I stay quiet and ready.

Three…

Two…

One…

_NOW._

I pounce right on it and give it a killing blow to the neck before it can squeal. Happy, I turn toward Brightheart, who seems surprised.

"What?" I ask.

"You said that your hunting needed work, but that was one of the best kills I've seen!" I feel my fur heating up- if I had a face, it would be red.

"All I do is imagine that there are hundreds of pebbles underneath me, and that I can't move a single one before leaping. I don't know anymore crouches, but I do know the difference between prey. "

"Which is?"

"Rabbits are quick to smell you so you must make sure the wind is not blowing toward the rabbit or you'll be scented out and he'll run. It's nearly impossible to catch them after that. Mice are different, they use the earth to _feel_you before they smell you. That means you have to be lighter on your feet in order to catch one. If you aren't, it'll smell you and hear you, and then it'll dart into cover." I shift slightly.

"I don't know about birds, though…"

"You know enough." She encourages me. "But for now, let's go back to camp- night is coming." I look up and she is right- the stars are out.

We head back to camp, but before we get there, she stops me. "Wolfsong, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

I look at her. A minute or so passes.

And I burst into laughter.

"Can't…breathe…"

"What's so funny!" She asks me with an oh-my-god-she-is-insane-i-should-run look on her face.

"You! You think I should be afraid…" I shake my head. "You couldn't be more wrong. I look at you and I see a strong, independent cat who has face danger and death in the face. Even I know of your past- you are someone to be respected, not frightened of. You were given the name Brightheart because the way you followed it-" And here I look at her. "But I would have given you the name Brightspirit."

She looks much happier as I go to the apprentice den. Hollypaw is there- she lifted her head as I came in.

"Hi Wolfsong. Your nest is there- I and Lionpaw made it for you."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I manage to dip my head. "Thank you."

"That's what clanmates do." she replies, curling up.

_Clanmates._

I curl up and fall asleep.

**Review time!**

**13 Okami Kitsune: She is in eclipse, when holly, lion, and jay come back from the mountains.**

**720 words…wow, I never write that much.**

**So encouragement and ideas are welcome, and please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	6. Dark vs one really insane cat

**I do not own warriors- if I did, scourge wouldn't die.**

"_Hi Wolfsong. Your nest is there- I and Lionpaw made it for you."_

_To say I was surprised was an understatement. I manage to dip my head. "Thank you."_

"_That's what clanmates do." she replies, curling up._

_Clanmates._

_I curl up and fall asleep._

I open my eyes- to a dark forest. When I say dark, I don't mean no-light dark, I mean this-place-is-really-creepy-HOLY-SHIT-IS-THAT-TIGERSTAR dark. Three guesses who is sitting next to me.

"You're name is Wolfsong, right? Sabaku no Wolfsong…" Tigerstar muses. "You know, if you join The Place of No Stars-"

I spring up and hiss at him. "Get the hell out of my dream, I am SOOOOOOOO _NOT_ joining you, you piece of crowfood!"

He starts to speak, but then stops. "How do you know me? You joined today!"

"I know all about you. I know that your two sisters died and your father left the position of leader for a kittypet life. I know that Thistleclaw was your mentor and taught you dark forest moves. I know you attacked Scourge as a kit. I know that you killed Redtail, Runningwind, Brindleface, Bluestar, Stonefur, Swiftpaw, and all the other cats that died when you brought BloodClan to the old forest."

That sure as hell shut him up. But I was sure as hell _not_ done.

"You had two mates, four kits, one of which is a medicine cat, you were Thunderclan deputy, and were Shadowclan's leader. But _nooooooooo_, you have to betray your clan, kill innocent cats, join another clan, throw your mates away, try to get your sons to kill Firestar- do you know how precious that would all be to another cat!"

I don't stop to see his face as I turn around and plunge into the forest. With a yowl, Tigerstar plunges after me.

How can I get out of here? I have no idea- they don't have a map in the books!

_Byakugan._

It's a whisper from the wind in my ears, a wind carrying the scent of starlight and life.

_Byakugan._

Byakugan could see Starclan. I concentrate.

"_Byakugan!"_

It's so… _amazing. _You can see everything, every speck in the air, every cat and their prey- which happens to be me as the prey. So I search. Starclan stands out like a dragon breathing fire in a night sky.

Almost…there…

I burst out on Starclan territory. Turning, I see Tigerstar standing in the shadows.

"Your…your eyes!" he stammers. The energy in his paws is gathering to leap back. I smile softly.

"Leaping back into the shadows? I guess you belong there… oh yeah, STAY THE HELL OFF LIONPAW."

I force myself awake, but before I do, I hear another echo.

_The warriors of another world shall become two. They will help lift the darkness. The unloved, the cast away, the feared… The unloved, the cast away, the feared…The helper, the lover, the friend… The helper, the lover, the friend…_

_Awaken. Awaken!_

And I see Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw standing over me.

"How do you know about the prophecy?"

"…crap."

**Tell me what you think!**

**Starrymists: Your reviews are becoming less encouraging… **

**13 Okami Kitsune: Yes, it is! One of your faves too? wow…**

**LycosTamer: Thank you! *bows repeatedly* …specklepaw, please shut up before I use badger's claw on u.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	7. Heir to the throne was not always known

This is for you, uncle. I wish I knew you better.

"_How do you know about the prophecy?"_

"…_crap."_

I stand and look at them. "I'll tell you what I can, but not here."

"What about the river?" suggests Jaypaw.

"Riverclan…what about the training hollow?" says Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw, when this is over, remind me to tell you that you are a genius." I remark, causing Hollypaw to blush.

We sneak out through the dirtplace…yuck. I feel like a shower would be like a gift from heaven. Unfortunately, as soon as we get to the training area, I step into hell.

"How do you know?"

"What else do you know?"

"Who are you, really?"

I shake my head. "One at a time…I know a lot. I know more than the stars… but as a curse, not a blessing." They look surprised.

"Imagine that you know what will happen, you just don't know when… all the deaths, the pain… all the secrets and lies… the prophecies that are yet to come… and you can barely do anything. It's utter torture…"

I bow my head down. It's silent for a long time, until Lionpaw speaks. "Can we ask you something… about the prophecy?"

I nod."What are our powers?"

I think…"Jaypaw can see into your mind. He can pull a memory and view it through his own eyes… he can sense your emotions, so he can tell if you're lying… a mindwalker. He can also visit the time of the Ancients… you'll find out what that is soon enough. " I nod to him, and turn to Lionpaw.

"You are indestructible. Your mind registers the enemy, and protects yourself against it. If you were to let someone harm you, they would be able to. Time slows down when you fight, and you react without thinking, and yet you think… A pool of water, reflecting everything around it… the unbeatable." I turn to Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw, you are different. You were not pulled from the past, like them. But Starclan gave you a gift- strategy. You can think of plans that protect and can pull you through. You're tie to the code is unbreakable… you are special- in your own way, you're more important than your brothers."

"The third from the past is yet to come."

I sit down, watching them. Jaypaw looks as if he solved a hard question with an answer that made sense. Hollypaw looks a bit disbelieving, and yet proud of the last remark. Lionpaw, on the other hand, looks like he won the lottery.

Score: me one, dimwit prophesied ones zero. I really rock…

"Who are you?"

I look at him. "Who are you?" Jaypaw asks again.

I sigh. "I am not what I was…" I smile softly.

"…but I know who I am."

"However, you shouldn't know." I cut their mews of protest. "My story is very hard… you do not want to know…" I look away.

"Tell us…" I snap my head up.

"You have no idea! No idea of the hurt, the responsibility!" My voice broke.

"My family… my father didn't care, he _forgot _about me…my mother was changed after her brother died…he was only nine moons… my sister didn't care, she was barely three moons when I left…" One tear rolled down as I looked away.

"She will never remember me… and I cannot go back…that was the price…

I took a warriors name…to help you three…and I was banished…" my head dropped.

"I cannot go home until they call me… until I prove myself… and I'm not sure if that will do it either…all because of her." I unsheathe my claws.

"The first of the Sand… her name was Lilacfall…her mate was Galeclaw…a medicine cat…

I was cast out…even before I took my name… because I am part of the main branch…

My name… my full name… wasHimegimi Naito no Sabaku... Princess Night of the Sand…

Until I left…I was the heir of the Sabaku throne..."

**Jaypaw POV**

She had said everything she needed to say. However, there was one problem. I couldn't sense her- I couldn't hear her thoughts. Her story, though… her pain was so great…no one could stand that.

But she did…

"And the…blade?" I asked.

"Mark…of the pure-blooded…It is my inheritance…"

Amazing… She was stronger than any of us…

It reminded me of the recent prophecy…

_The warriors of another world shall become two. They will help lift the darkness. The unloved, the cast away, the feared… The unloved, the cast away, the feared…The helper, the lover, the friend… The helper, the lover, the friend…_

_The warriors of another world…_

Shaking my head mentally, I look into Lionpaw's and Hollypaw's heads. I see a she-cat with fur unlike I've ever seen; midnight-fog-water-sky-star-charcoal… to many to count, let alone see. Her eyes were a startling green- all the shades of the forest. Well, at least we know she can charm a cat…

"We should get back." murmurs Hollypaw. Lionpaw nods in agreement. We set back to camp, but Wolfsong stops us just before we enter.

"Please…don't tell anyone, okay?" she begs. We agree, and Lionpaw and Hollypaw step inside. She turns her head and whispers in my ear,

"Be careful… Jay's Wing."

**I do not own warriors.**

**What do you think? TELL ME! PLEASE!**

**Starrymists: yesh, yesh I did. lol I just love that word!**

**LycosTamer: Specklepaw, so can i… wow, facepaw level, fanfiction! Do tell me what u think, Wolfstar!**

**13 Okami Kitsune: I KNOW! Best. Fanfic. EVAR. Yesh, Tigerstar is too fat. * Tigerstar comes in * THIS IS MUSCLE! *me press delete button* I can't hear u-!**

**I am not going to update until I get one new reviewer. JK, I'll update soon. Don't worry, no WolfxJay, thank god.**

**Review!**

**Wow, 968 words. YAY ME! Wolf out!**


	8. Sol reveled and knowledge shared

**Hi, I'm back! If u didn't notice, I updated the last chapter, so check if you want to…**

**Wolfsong: Hurry up! Get to the story!**

**Me: But the disclaimer!**

**Wolf: !**

**Me: Your wish is my command…**

**Ladies and gentlemen, the new chappie!**

**Jaypaw POV**

I look at her. She looks back. "Who…"

"You'll find out soon enough." With that, she walked in, only to stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" I ask, scenting the air. A new scent washes over me…

"Sol!" she yowled, throwing herself at him. In seconds she had him pinned, snarling. "What are you doing here, you piece of crowfood? Get lost!"

She knew him? Who was he?

**Wolfy POV**

Sol…ugh! God, did I hate him. That piece of crap…

Beneath me, Sol blinked. "Have I done something wrong?"

"You know what you did… and by the way, don't try to tell us about the sun. I know you got that from Midnight." Sol starts with surprise, but before he says anything, Firestar bowls me off.

"Wolfsong! What in the name of Starclan are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of that liar before he misuses the knowledge Midnight gave him. Before he turns Shadowclan against our ancestors…" I look at Firestar, and drop my voice to a whisper. "…and before he tries to turn the three against the warrior code."

God, I love to freak peo- I mean, cats, out with knowledge. It's so fun!

Especially when your leader looks like his eyes are popping out of his head.

"Do…you mind explaining how you know him?" he asks. The whole clan looks at us.

"Well… no, you don't want to know. However," I flicked my tail to a certain piece of fox dung near us, "I can tell you he hates the clans. He was driven out of Skyclan, and he came here to tell us something about the sun… which Midnight told him." I look at him. "I will not let him harm my clan. I…I would rather die."

"He he…" Sol chuckles. "You've improved…Nisha."

A thrill runs through me. _He knows who I am…who I was._

"Yes, I have. You, on the other hand…" He shrugs to my words. "Let me ask you, Sol… are you still fueled by revenge?"

He nods. "That will never change."

I sigh. "Then… I let you go. Just don't harm them… I'll tell the clans of the darkness that is to come."

He looks at me, and then nods. Without a word, he gets up and turns toward the entrance. I brush my tail over his hindquarters. "I will look over the three…" he doesn't look at me, but he nods slightly, noticing my words.

And then he was gone.

I sigh, and flick my ears. "Leafpool, Jaypaw, Firestar… we need to talk."

Firestar nods. "Will my den do?"

"Yes…"

I don't talk until the three cats are seated. Firestar speaks first. "What do you want to tell us?"

"The message Sol brought." I close my eyes. Did i mention i have a great voice for freaking people out?

"_Darkness is coming... A time of great emptiness lies ahead. Noth ing will be the same again..." _My words wisper through their ears.

"Wha-what does it mean?" asks Leafpool, her voice shaking.

"The sun will go out…a solar eclipse is coming…" I look at Firestar. "You must warn the clan. They will take it as a sign that the stars have abandoned them. _That. Must. Not. Happen._"

"A solar eclipse?" Jaypaw asks.

"The moon will block the sun. You will see it- a flickering halo of flame, surrounding the blackness…However, this will help you."

"How?"

"The battle will start. Windclan and Riverclan will attack you. You must unite with Shadowclan to defeat them."

Great, just great. Now I have three pairs of extra- I mean, two pairs of extra eyes. At least I can give one that work to Jayfea- I mean, Jaypaw.

"How do you know all this?" asked Firestar.

I looked at the medicine cats. "Could you leave?"

Leafpool nods, but Jaypaw looks at me with those eyes of his. I say softly, "Don't worry…oh, and don't try to eavesdrop. I already told you part of what I have to say again…"

He nods, and walks out. Before he leaves, he pauses and says, "If you need help…just call. I'll be there…though I think he might need some thyme."

"Could you bring some?" I ask. He nods and in a flash, he sets a few leafs near the entrance.

"Firestar," he murmurs, and leaves.

I look at him. "I shouldn't be telling you this… but I guess I can trust you. I trust a cat who killed his kin." He gave me a look. "What?"

"Later…listen, when I took a warriors name, Starclan brought me here. They gave me knowledge of the past, and a cat named Rock and a badger, Midnight, of the future. That's why I know…"

I got up to leave, but before I did, Firestar asked, "Just one second…first, who's Nisha?"

I look at my paws."Where I came from…we used the meaning of our names, not our real names. My name is Nisha, which _means_ night. Understand? Formally, you would call me Night of the Sand, while my name is Nisha no Sabaku."**(is it just me or does that name rock? night of the sand…me gusta ;-))**

I think back…losing myself…

"One more thing! Who did I kill? You're lying!" His grief was evident-the very idea shocked him-, and I looked at him.

"Firestar, you did not know he was kin! You did the right choice, it was him or the clans."

He wasn't getting it… I sighed.

"Firestar, remember…the battle of Bloodclan… who did you kill?"

He looked shocked. "Scourge, but…"

"Yes… Scourge was kin." I sighed. "His father was you're father…a kittypet named Jake… but his mother was not yours. He was you're half brother…"

**And Wolf out!**

**To tell you the truth, I want to write more... but now it's 10:30 my time and this has reached over 5 pages on word. Time to call the shots.**

**awsomemdog78: thank u! I know I think it's decent but I need encouragement… anyway, it's nice to know more than three people like the story…**

**LycosTamer: a) could you kill specklepaw, please? b) sorry for not writing sooner, I was busy!**

**13 Okami Kitsune: Slow down! You'll find out her story in the next chapter or so…and no, I don't think she'll kill him…but he'll still die, I hate him.**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Shadow and Thunder unite as one

**A/N: I'm ! I am also on a sugar high and listening to The Wanted: Warzone, Lightning, and Glad You Came over and over again. Yay me…**

**24 reviews! Wow, I am appreciated… WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE IN THE REAL WORLD!**

**BTW, my name is not Nisha, nor is her past mine. The only thing we share is we both like warriors…no duh, Sherlock.**

**Just hang on, I'm writing four stories at once, not to mention finals are coming up…STARCLAN HELP ME!hello? anyone? anyone…**

**Man, even Starclan hates me…**

**Anyway…here u go!**

**Firestar POV**

I stare at her with shock. She had to be lying…but then again, she knew about the three… and she said that the stars gave her knowledge. And that blade of hers… great Starclan, who did I accept into our clan?

"Who are you? Are you here to harm us?" She closes her eyes halfway sadly. "No…quite the opposite. The reason I am here is to protect Thunderclan… and to help the clans to defeat the darkness."

Darkness? "You said the eclipse wasn't from Starclan."

"Sols words…a double meaning. The dark forest will rise- they are already training cats." She looks at me. "They are tricked into thinking this will help the clans. Tigerstar hates you…he will not stop. When you came, he became nothing…" she dropped her head. "Why did he have to have Thistleclaw…?"

"_There must have been other warriors ready to be deputy?" Fireheart was still struggling to accept that Bluestar had been so ambitious that she would have given away her own kits. Bluestar jerked her chin up defiantly. "Oh, yes. There was Thistleclaw. He was a fine warrior, strong and brave. But his answer to every problem was to fight. Should I have watched him be made deputy, and then leader, and let him force the Clan into unnecessary wars?" She shook her head sadly. "He died as he lived, Fireheart, a few seasons before you came to join us, attacking a RiverClan patrol on the border. Wild and arrogant to the last. I couldn't stand by and let him destroy my Clan."_

My pelt prickled. Thistleclaw…

Thistleclaw... "Do you remember what Bluestar said?" She asked softly.

I nod. "He was training in the Place of No Stars. So was Crookedstar. They were both tricked." She blinks. "They already tried to get me to join."

I jump. "What did you say?"

She purrs. "Let's just say Tigerclaw should lose some weight."

I purr too, forgeting what we were talking about. She stands up. "You should tell the clan. If you wish, I will help to explain."

I nod. "What's your plan?"I ask.

She hits her paw on the floor. "It's simple..."

**Hollypaw POV (took me long enough!)**

I was eating a vole with Lionpaw when Firestar climbed up to the highledge. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowls out. To my suprise, Wolfsong is beside him, looking down on the Clan.

A shiver runs through me. _That'll be me one day. I'll be Hollystar, leader of Thunderclan. _I vow to myself.

But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

"Sol came to trick us! He tried to say that a great darkness would come, covering the sun as a sign that the stars have abandoned us! He got this knowledge form Midnight, but this is not all he was warning. Windclan and Riverclan will attack us tonight!" Firestar yowled. Wolfsong stepped forward.

"But what are we- mice or warriors? I have a plan to show those foxhearts who's better!" Lashing her tail, she jumped down and started making lines in the earth.

"This is our territory, and this is the lake. Windclan will attack by a tunnel near here-" and she jabbed her paw in a very familiar place. _That's the tunnel I found!_

"Riverclan will come later, by the lake. Windclan will attack under the cover of darkness, tonight. After that, they plan to split into three patrols. However-" and here she smiled. "The point of having an attack is to attack the enemy. But what can you do..._when the enemy isn't there?_"

Gasps run through the clan.

"That's right. We'll go to Shadowclan and leave the kits and elders there. Then the rest will attack when Riverclan comes to the shore. If I'm right, Windclan will be there. Then all we do is attack- push Windclan in the water and Riverclan in the bramble. They'll be helpless!" The clan yowls in agreement.

"The patrol will consist of the kits and elders, Daisy, Mille, Jaypaw, Brambleclaw, and Wolfsong- to convince Blackstar." says Firestar. Wolfsong nods and looks around.

"The rest of the clan will wait- in the trees. Who isn't experinced enough?" Foxpaw and Icepaw raise their tails. "Ok, you'll wait by the entrance, and warn us when they come. Hollypaw, didn't you find a fox den near the border? Can you show us- that's the entrance." I nod.

She seems to know what she's doing. I flick my tail, and Foxpaw and Icepaw come over. "Ok, let's-"

"Wait, Hollypaw."calls Wolfsong."I want you to take Brackenfur as well- for protection." That makes sense."Ok. Brackenfur!"

He bound over. We leave in silence. _Please, please help us Starclan!_

_For this is our darkest hour._

**Whaddaya think? Tell me!**

**This isn't really important, the fight is next.**

**Reviews:**

**LycosTamer: if u kill me, no story! and i know that i cant kill anyone, but i can injure them...RUN SPECKLEPAW! cuz u gonna be wanting 2!**

**Rainkit: how about u read the rest? btw, i didnt know a guy could be named Wolf**_**song**_**...**

**xScarclawx: i cant do it in real life if im saying something stupid, but id do this in a heartbeat- and lol at their face!**

**SailormoonxDbzxCats: wow, ur review made me happy btw, i like the name**

**13 Okami Kitsune: lalalalala? i was like, wtf? then i just said, who cares? U REVEIWED!**

**the new reviewers are: SailormoonxDbzxCats, xScarclawx, and Rainkit. yay! wolf out!**

_**Sneek peek: "Attack!" the leaders yowled.**_

"_**I'll put you out of your misery." he growled**_

"_**Wolfsong! You can't die!"**_

"_**Hold on...Nisha."**_

**Review!**


	10. Shadow and Thunder unite as one part two

**Yes, I'm back. My GATs were yesterday- for those who don't know, it's a test on every subject prepared by some Cambridge University in Britan, and if you don't pass...well, you get my drift-and I decided to write a really long chapter! **

**Wolfy: Yeah, yeah, we get it. Now start! I like this chapter!**

**Me: The disclamer first!**

**Wolfy: WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS EXEPT ME, THE CAT THAT COMES IN THIS CHAPTER, AND A FEW KITS IN THE FUTURE!**

**Me: SHUT UP WITH THE SPOLIERS MOUSEBRAIN! *chases her around with a flamethrower***

**RGIJTUFNR(random guy i just thought up for no reason): o...kay...anyway, enjoy!**

**Me and Wolfy: THAT'S OUR LINE!**

**RGIJTUFNR: Meep! *runs away with us both chasing him***

**Us: Enjoy!**

**Wolfy POV**

I watch the three of the of them walk away, and turn to face the patrol. "Ok, let's-" I'm cut off as my stomach gives a small rumble. Jaypaw cocks his head. "Wolfsong, when did you last eat?" he asks me. I think back and blink in shock. "...Before I set foot on Thunderclan territory." Jaypaw looks dumbfounded.

"That was days ago! You have to eat or your body might not be able to take the strain." "We don't have time!" I snap, growling and lashing my tail.

"We have to get to Shadowclan territory now and leave the patrol! I can eat later- the clan's saftey must come _first!_" Jawpaw flattens his ears against his skull but dosn't talk back. I try to calm down. "Jaypaw, I've gone through times when I didn't eat food for days. One more shouldn't hurt, and it'll be easier to fight if I eat something small, if I eat at all. I'm not that hungry."

I'm telling the truth. Once I went without food for four days straight as a human. **(no, i didnt...i went two, i was sick and couldnt eat.)**It was brutal, but worth it- and today was my second or third day. I could take it. "Ok, but can you at least eat a mouse? Leafpool would have my pelt if she found out I didn't do anything." Jaypaw asks me pleadingly. "When we get back." I promise. "But now we have to get out of here. Time is running out." He nods and I turn toward the patrol. " Right, so I figured out how this is going to work. Brambleclaw, you'll be in the front of the patrol." I make a X in the dirt.

"You know the territory, the cats, and you are the deputy. Shadowclan will react better to you. Jaypaw, you'll be behind Brambleclaw. Your senses are one of the sharpest, and since you're behind Brambleclaw, you can react quickly to any danger. Mille, you're next to Jaypaw. He'll keep you stable and incase you start kitting, he'll be there. Daisy, Longtail, and Mousefur will be in the middle. Mousefur, Longtail, can you help Daisy with Rosekit and Toadkit?" They nod. "I'll be in the back, keeping a lookout for an ambush. The byakugan will help me in this case- I'll explain later." Throughout this, I was drawing the patrols positions in the earth. Thank you god for strategy exams as a human!

"Any questions? No? Alright, let's go." I say, standing up and wiping the earth smooth with a swipe of my paw. I watch the cat's as the assemble into the patrol I gave and become a sutiable fighting force- though I must say, Jaypaw looked pleased at getting an important part in front of the cat he thought was his father. I ought to give him some fighting lessons if it's okay with Leafpool...shaking my head, I fall into place at the back. _Concetrate._

"_Byakugan._ " I whisper, and I can see again. It's hard to explain, it's as if everything else is duller and blurry when my regular eyes are back. Looking behind us, I sweep my eyes over Thunderclan territory. Nothing unusual...

"We're almost there!" announces Brambleclaw. Wait, what? I sniff the air and a foul scent washes over me. Ugh, sickening. It smells of damp and dark places, of the marsh and slimy things- nothing at all like the warm scent of Thunderclan. We cross over and I start feeling uneasy, a prickle on my neck warning me. That prickle kept me out of danger quite a few times. Lucky for me, I listened to it.

Unluckily for us, we ran right into a Shadowclan patrol.

"Attack!" yowled a cat near the front, leaping for Brambleclaw. I step forward, but Jaypaw beat me to it. "Stop!" he yowled. "We came not to attack Shadowclan! What patrol attacks two queens, two kits, a medicine cat, and only two warriors!" Shadowclan calmed down and backed off after that. "If you didn't come to fight, why did you come?" asks the cat who jumped. I stepped forward.

"We will discuss this with Blackstar, not his patrol." I say quietly. "All you need to know is that we come in peace." They take a step back."W-who are you?" the cat asks. "And what's wrong with your eyes!" asks a cat behind her. I frown- I forgot to turn of my byakugan! Crap!

I shut off the flow off energy."It's just a gift I have. And for who I am, My name is Sabaku no Wolfsong. Now, will you be so kind to lead us to your leader?" The cat blinks. "Very well. Oh, and by the way, I am Russetfur, Shadowclan's deputy."

I blink in suprise, then bow my head. "It is an honor to meet you, Russetfur. Even as a loner, I have heard much about you and your clan." "You were a loner?" "Yes, But now I am an apprentice of Thunderclan- I kept my warrior name though." She nods and speaks a few words to her patrol. They surround us and start to lead us toward the camp, Russetfur next to me.

"What did you hear about me?" She asks me. "I heard that you and were once a rouge that joined Shadowclan. I heard that you became one of the best warriors in your clan, finally becoming deputy. You and your clan are fierce- first into battle and first to die. There has been more Shadowclan leaders than any other." She cocks her head.

"Where did you hear that?" I look at her. "Starclan." I say after a long pause. "The leaders themselves …a lot of leaders." Forgive me, Starclan. I have no other choice. At least we're nearing the camp and she can't ask anymore questions. Good.

Blackstar is eating a frog when we enter, but he quickly comes forward. "Russetfur, why have you brought Thunderclan cats on our territory?" he asks. Brambleclaw steps forward and explains the plan, and I watch Blackstars face when Brambleclaw makes his request.

"No."

Time stops. No? _No? _"But Blackstar-" Brambleclaw is cut off. "Why should we help you?" Blackstar asks us. My temper flares and I stalk forward. "Blackstar, think! If the other clans attack Thunderclan, they could attack yours as well! All they remember is Tigerstar and Brokenstar! But we remember more!" "What does a loner like you know about our clan?" he growls. Bad move- I snap.

"Shadow, Rowenstar, Snowstar, Lilystar, Blizzardstar, Raggedstar, Cederstar, Hollystar, Brindlestar, Flowerstar, Ripplestar, Yellowstar, and YOU were and are great leaders of Shadowclan, but what makes you a good leader is decided on what path you pick NOW! Show us the power of your clan! Help us in this dark hour! " Blackstar blinks and steps back from me. I'm snarling like a wolf, a bad human habit of mine, and my blade crackles with energy. **(and yes, i snarl. it freaks people out. problem?) **Finally, he speaks.

"We will help."

I stop snarling and shake my pelt, smoothing it down before bowing my head, my nose almost touching the ground. "Thank you, Blackstar." He nods before putting the kits and elders away into dens, leaving me, Jaypaw, and Brambleclaw behind. "We will send a patrol to help you before you leave." he calls, vanishing into his own den.

Shadowclan will never cease to amaze me.

**I guess i have to break it in two parts, ill finish the rest 2morrow. Reviews r appreciated.**


	11. Shadow and Thunder unite as one three

-.L.A.T.E.R.-

I look at the sky. It's almost midnight. The'll attack soon- Icepaw and Foxpaw gave the signal. Luckly, the Shadowclan cats that came all had dark pelts and could hide in the shadows of night. Thunderclan was in the trees, our pelts darkened with mud to hide our scent and blend in with the bark.

_There._An entire patrol of cats running through our territory, smelling of the wind and something like grass and moor nectar, with a dash of rabbits. Wow, the other clans smell weird. Shaking my head, I follow them, leaping from one branch to another with an ease gained by years of practice...

"_Bet you can't jump from that tree to this one!_"

"_Ha! Easy! Watch and learn!_" _I call back to the boy that spoke. He had pitch black hair with one silver streak near his face and pale skin, with deep blue eyes that seemed to see inside your soul. His voice was usually cool, but with me it was exited as a young childs. Taking a deep breath, I jump, clearing it with ease. He laughs and I laugh with him, our voices wandering over the landscape of the desert oasis._

"_You've improved." he notes. "So have you." I countered,giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. He dodges it and tackles me, both of us falling out of the tree and landing on the soft grass below. And during all this the sun beats down on the two of us,the shining, brilliant, beautiful sun. _

_I looked at the shadow of the sundial nearby and sighed. He followed my gaze. "It's time, isn't it?" he says. "Yeah." I answer. "Try to answer my call, okay?" "Of course, Haku. I almost always answer."_

_You said that you would call, Haku...you promised me, you..._

I shake my head to get rid of the memory. Don't think about Haku now, think about the Windclan scum! my inner voice screams. Follow them! Get rid of them, it's Thunderclan territory the're sneaking about on! Hurt them, kill them...

Shut UP! I scream to it.

I run off shaking my head, not noticing the pitch black eyes watching me.

**? POV**

I watch the cat shake her head and run off. I saw the blade on her foreleg and I _knew. _She was...

She was like me.

My bloodred pelt ruffles and the wind blows harder, swirling around me. Damnit! Calm down, concetrate... The wind dies down and I sigh in relief. I swear to Starclan, one day that power will kill me, if I don't die by someone's claws first.

I unsheathe my own, digging them into the bark. I leap after her- her scent was faint, but with my power, I could follow it easily.

Hold on, I'm coming to help you...whoever you are. A random thought crosses my mind: could it be _her? _

No, it couldn't. My luck isn't that good... I wish it was though. That was my last thought as I whispered a sentence under my breath and melted into the shadows.

_Blood and Shadow of the Darkest Night, reveal my true self._

-.D.A.W.N.-

**Wolfy POV**

I watched as the Windclan cats gathered by the lake. At midnight, they poured in the camp, only to find themselves occupying a deserted camp. The look on their face was priceless, and I could hear them grumbling to themselves- and saw them quite clearly, too, with my byakugan- all the way to the lake.

"When is Riverclan going to show up?" grumbles a cat that I learned was Onestar. "They're late enough already..." I flexed my claws and loosened the blade at my foreleg. Brambleclaw's idea was that I was at the front with my blade on the attack- it could scare them and make them surrender more easily, he explained. "We don't want a fight, we're looking to _avoid _one." he said to everyone...multiple times. Squirrelflight had to cuff him over the ear to get him to FINALLY shut the HELL up.

"Finally!" yelled Onestar. Sure enough, Riverclan cats are swimming across the lake, clambering onto the shore. "Leopardstar, what took you?" he demanded. A pretty, lithe cat with black sploches that looked like pawprints over her golden pelt replied. "We saw that there was no fighting, so we assumed that they gave up without a fight." My pelt ruffles and I hold back an urge to sink my claws into that golden pelt, hear her beg for mercy until she admitted that Thunderclan was better than her clan of fish-breaths...

"Well, you could be right. They're gone, without a trace." Onestar grumbled and Leopardstar hissed in shock. "_Gone?" _she echoed. "What do you mean, _gone?_" "Exacly what I said! No cats, no prey, no scent, no nothing!" Leopardstar paced on the shore, her scent wafting toward me. She smelled almost wet, as if her scent would slide of you if you tried to catch a sniff of it, and fishy. "Where could they be?" she muttered. I felt my heartbeat.

Bum-bum...bum-bum...

Bum-bum.

Now.

I yowl, raising my head to the heavens and ripping my sword out of the pitch black sheath. The other cats join in, our yowls wandering over the landscape and echoing as we jump out, me in the front. I enjoy the look on their faces as we surround them, hissing and snarling. "What are you doing on _our _territory, you theiving fox-hearts?" I snarl, my blade crackling with energy, outlining my body with a faint glow. "H-how did..." Onestar stammered. "How did we know? Onestar, Onestar, Onestar..." I shake my head.

"Y'know, I hope you have some brawn because it seems as if you don't have a brain- and _definatly _no beauty." Around me I hear chuckles rise, and see both the leaders step back as they see the deamonic glow in my eyes. I smile and rise my nonexistiant eyebrows. "Byakugan." I announce, activating my eyes. I get a few stares, even from Thunderclan. Perfect, Brambleclaw's plan is working.

"Why don't I explain, fish-breaths and hare-hearts? The byakugan perfects my eyes, and allows me to see quite a few new things no one could without it. I can see energy and things up to the mountians clearly. I can see through things. I can see..." I grin. "But what I see now anyone could. Fox-hearts and frog-brains tresspassing on _our_ territory. Come on and fight! You are few. We are more...and we have Starclan on our side. That is how we know, you piece of washed up old crowfood." I snarl out the last sentance and get into a fighting crouch. "If you leave now, we won't harm you."

Did I mention that I looked like a deamon from hell when I said this? Wow, that mouse did me some good after all- even though it was dead vermin, it tasted pretty good! "Very well." Leopardstar says. "We were...tricked...into thinking that you were weak. We won't bother you again." "Good. Now GET. OUT."

I watch them leave before shutting off my byakugan and putting my blade back. "Right, good job. Let's-" I stop talking as pain rips through my body. I scream, coughing up blood. Not again...not again! "H-help...me...p-please..."

I beg the surrounding cats. I faintly notice the yowls for the medicine cat to come, or the hisses warning of an intruder- nor did I care. The only thing I noticed was the pain; that binding, burning pain. I feel as if I'm on fire, burning me as I scream out. A familiar cool voice cut's in; "Let me through! I said LET ME THROUGH!" It roars and I flinch away from it. Memorys swirl through my head.

_Sister, help me._

_Nisha,you're so weak. _

_Get away, away from me._

_Pure-blood! Pure-blood!_

A cat with crimsion fur and pitch black eyes leans over me. "It's okay. You'll be alright." He pushes some herbs toward my mouth, his eyes begging me to take them. I force myself to take them, and the pain dies down slowly, freeing my body. I stammer out one word. "H-Haku?" His eyes widen. "Nisha!"

_Sister, where are you?_

It's him. I gasp. "Haku...It's you. _It's you!_" " Yes, it's me. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I sigh in relief and let darkness overcome me. The last thing I hear are two voices.

"Hold on, Nisha. Hold on."

_Sister, save me._

**Cliffie! Yay, for once, I think I left a good one! And for those that r confused, the 'sister, save me' is nisha's sister calling out to her. Her past is next- and man, is it fucked up. Oh, btw, ill answer reviews from shadow and thunder unite part one and two here. **

**Chapter 9:**

**LycosTamer: WHY! i luv yr TOD, it's so funny! **

**13 Okami Kitsune: i dont care about the 'lalala', its just my friend has that as her cover photo and i freaked out. tell me, should i continue the sneak peeks or not?**

**Flowerfur: aww, thanks! and for the half moon question, if u like that pairing, i dont know about that in this fanfic, but i havea oneshot that u can always check out! im a jayxhalf fan too!**

**Song That Sings On It's Own: i just luv yr names!**

**xScarclawx: umm...what storyline? really, i just add it up in my head and search for insperation. the only thing i know will happen is at the end and one unexpected suprise in the middle of the story.**

**Gemgirls: thanks! who hasnt read them, i could tell the entire books backwards!**

**RomanceLuva121: a favorite? aww, thanks! i love the name, btw. **

**Chapter 10**

**Flowerfur: oh, stop it you, yr making me blush.**

**13 Okami Kitsune: yeah, i luv russetfur! i totally wanted to strangle lionblaze for that, but *SPOILER ALERT* ivypool wont be in the place of no stars, so that battle wont happen. scourge and brokenstar, eh? your wish is my command... keep a lookout in future chapters!**

**Rainkit: i used to do that until i saw my face in the mirror. snarling freaks out people more *evil grin* thanks for the comment about the speech, all of those leaders are real btw**

**anon: i hate him too!**

**Tell me what you think- and if u have any ideas, ill take them into consideration. dont worry ill give you credit. Wolf out!**


	12. What Kind of past IS This?

**A/N: I really hate this line. I. DO. NOT. OWN. WARRIORS.**

**Now that's done, the real note! Thank you for all the OC's! I'm going to try and put them all in my story one time or another, though I might have to change the clan a bit...spoiler! **

**So this is her past. Yep, it's fucked up- thank Starclan it's not mine. And you get to see Haku, too. You'll see why they're here, too. It's gonna be looooooong, so I'll try to keep it interesting!**

"_Can't catch me! "_

"_Can too, just wait! "_

"_Slow slug! Slow slug! "_

"_Oh, shut up, Star! "_

"_Make me! "_

_The five kids were playing together. They were surrounded by sand, sand, and more sand, the sun beaming down on the small village. They were all happy, no one was left out-_

_Except one girl, sitting on the swings nearby. She's watching them play, wishing she could join their games. Her hair is white as snow, reaching her waist, and her eyes are an unusual golden color. On her shoulder, she has a strange tattoo, like a half moon. She talks to no one, and no one even looks at her._

_She's alone... _

_One girl, the one they call Star, noticed her wistful looks. She called out to the girl. "Hey, Night!" How's it like, being a monster? "The others giggle. "I'm not a monster! "The fair-haired girl cried out. "You are! You have no friends, you are __pure-blooded__! "They take up the chant. "Pure-blood! Pure-blood! "_

_The girl- Night is her name- lunges forward. They scatter. "Pure-blood! Pure-blood! "_

_One girl, with black, short hair, sneers at her. "Get away, monster. Get away from me. ""I'm not a monster! Raven, please, listen to me! ""Why should we, monster? " _

"_Pure-blood! Pure-blood! "_

"_No! "She cries, running away from them. "No! No! NO! "_

"_Pure-blood! Pure-blood!"_

_Then I know why she's so familiar- she's me._

_I'm...a monster?_

(...)

_I run in the house, on the very top of the village. I wipe my tears away- I can't show any pain in front of my father. And I'm late for training- again. I run harder. Please, please, don't have taken her! Don't take Song or Wolf!_

_I burst in the room, panting. I see he's alone- my brother and sister are safe. Good, he didn't-_

_My thoughts are cut short as the man smacks my across the face. I bite my lip as four drops of blood, that horrible, sticky, red, blood, run down my cheek. "Where were you? "he hisses at me. I look up at him. Can't tell him, can't tell him..."I'm sorry, Father, I lost track of time. I was on the roof again. "I lied._

_My father looks nothing like me. He's tall, with dark skin and brown hair. His name is Stag, and he's also a pure-blood. In our village, it's the worst thing you can call someone, almost a taboo. _

_I'm pure-blooded. Is that why I'm a monster? _

_He glares at me for a while, then hands me a sword. "Well, you're here, so get started. I'll be back in around five hours. One rest and it's no food for a week. "No food? But Song and Wolf need that! I stare at the sword he gave me. It's mine, ironically, given to me at birth. Its white, like my hair, but it has a pitch black handle and sheath. Shadow, Death of Night. That's why they call me Night, instead of Moon or Snow. Most people have good names, not dark ones._

"_I understand, sir. " I say quietly, covering my name written on the handle. Nisha, my true name. We just use the meanings of our names here. I only know my own name. He nods and leaves me alone. I stand for a second, than pull the sword out and practice the moves I have been taught. Now it's the Dragon Dance._

_Twist, duck, jab, roll, switch, fend, turn, block. I go through the moves again and again, my name echoing in my head. Nisha, Nisha, Nisha. Night, Night, Night._

_Monster._

(...)

Five Hours Later

_I groan painfully, forcing my body to do it again. And again. And again. I don't even hear footsteps until the person speaks. "Enough, Night. " I collapse on the spot, too tired to stand straight. "T-thank y-you s-sir. " I force out. He stares at me._

_And kicks me in the ribs._

_I curl up, trying to ignore the pain. "You're pathetic. "my father's voice floats in the air. "Why? Why do you take everything for them? " I growl, my habit kicking in. "Because I give a rat's ass about family, unlike you, you bustard, and I don't care if they hated me, I'll still die to protect them!" He kicks me again, hard enough for me to scream. "Pathetic. "_

_I stay there for a long time, until Song and Wolf find me there. "Sister! Night! Are you okay? " Yells Wolf, and Song shakes me, trying to get me to respond. "I'm...fine. D-did you eat? Are you alright? " "WE should be asking YOU that! You have to be more careful! ""I'll be fine. Just remember, if he takes it too far, you run. Okay? Just run away, don't help me. "_

(...)

_I stare at the kids again. Star and Raven are there, and another girl called Hawk. They're playing with a ball, and Star notices me again. My face is covered by my hair, so they don't see the scars yet. "Hey, pure-blood! Why don't you-"I look up, showing them the line that runs down my face and fixing them with a death glare. They step back, afraid. I turn and run, run far away from them._

_I can't forgive them._

_I run into someone, not looking ahead of me. The person exhales sharply as we start to fall. Quickly, I twist so I'm underneath him and fall on my heels, taking the force of the fall- a move I practiced for months. He- and I notice it's a he- opened his eyes at me. Silently, I push him upright while noticing how he looks._

_He had black hair with silver streaks in it. He had pale skin, and wore a white shirt and black pants that fell around his legs. But what was most shocking was his eyes, like chips of water before it's frozen. Strange, it felt like you were falling in them..._

"_My apologies. I did not see you. "I say quietly, looking away. He grins at me. "Never mind. Only an accident, right? " He combs his bangs back with his fingers, but they just fall back in place. "I'm River, by the way. Who are you?" "I am Night, of the Sabaku Clan. " "Clan? Like the warriors?"_

_Warriors? What does he mean? He notices my blank stare and laughs quietly. "Oh, yeah, you guys don't have the warrior books around here. I'm a traveler, from far away, near the mountains. " _

"_Books? Mountains? We have scrolls, if that's what you mean, but I thought there was only sand and the desert around us. There's no water, so no one can come here." He grins again, a crooked grin. "There is, if you know where to look. How about this? You come to my home tomorrow, and I'll teach you about the outside world."_

_Learn about the outside world? SO COOL! _

"_Let me ask my father. If he allows it, I'd love to. "_

"_Let's go, then! I would like to meet him. "_

"_Trust me, you don't..."_

"_Wha? "_

"_Nothing! "_

(...)

_I look at my father, my hands shaking. "Four hours today, Night. And if you don't master that move..."he leaves the threat hanging and turns to leave. "W-wait! " He turns and looks at me. "Today, I met someone from outside our village. He said he could teach me about it. Please, Father. This could benefit our knowledge, and maybe he knows how to get water easily! "_

_He furrows his brow. "Fine, but only after you learn that move- and I want you back in two hours."_

"_I understand, sir. "_

(...)

_I run to the gate, panting. Wait for me, wait for me..._

_I burst out, looking for River. He's not there...was it just a joke? I think as I see Star walking toward me. "Hey, pure-blood. " I growl and look for River again. "Star, just go away. I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes. ""What did you say? "she demands. I'm about to tell her __exactly__ what I said when I feel a hand on my shoulder. River._

"_She said, she's not in the mood for your pathetic jokes, and neither am I. "His voice is soft, but colder than dry ice- yes, we have that. "Now I would be very thankful if I never had to talk to your ugly face again. You insult Night, yet she is ten times more beautiful than you will ever be, Star. "I blush slightly. "Her? Beautiful? Ha! She's a monster! She killed her mother! ""And saved your lying neck! She tried to kill my sister, if you forgot! "I snap, only a hair's breath away from slapping her with all I have as I remember that night._

_Sister, where are you? Save me, help ..._

"_That's enough. Night, come on." I turn away from Star and walk toward River, my head down. "Ok, look up."_

_I see the village gates. I blink, confused."My home is outside the walls. Here, go through." He shows me a secret door. By now, I don't care if he wants to kill me or something- I'll be outside!_

_I wince when sunlight pirces through the tunnel we've been following. It turns out there's a maze of tunnels underground, and his home is half an hour away. It looks like we're near. River turns and smiles at me, a gentle smile that makes me feel safe. "Welcome to my home, Night."_

(...)

_His home is an oasis._

_His _home _is an _oasis.

_The first thing I notice are the palm trees. I've seen pictures of them before, but I thought they weren't real. Then there's grass, __real grass__- not the weeds and cacti that grow in the city. There's waterfalls colliding into each other, feeding the dry, thirsty earth and small flowers are growing everywhere. The smells are stronger, the colors more vibrant. Stone walls are surrounding us everywhere, but they don't look like stones, they look like-_

"_Obsidian." River nods. "A long time ago, this place was volcanic. The lava cooled and made these stone walls, and for some reason, this place attracts a lot of water." He leads me toward a small hut, the trees bending over it. Inside, I blink in suprise. That smell...it smells like scrolls!_

"_These are books." he explains as he hands me one. "I got them from the outside world."_

_The book cover has lightning on it, darting across the sky. Trees are spread underneath it, and in the middle there are three cats- one gold, one grey, and one the top there's one word- Warriors. Under that it says The Sight. "What is this about?" I ask River. His face lights up and he tells me about the world of warriors. _

_He tells me about the four Clans, and about their ancestors, Starclan. He tells me about the different ranks of kit, apprentice, warrior, mentor, queen, deputy, and leader. He tells me about the giving of nine lives, and how the leader gets the name star. And I'm listening and listening to him, and I'm amazed at how organized it all is! "Well, what do you think?" he asks me. I look at him and grin. "It's amazing! The different Clans, all living together and fighting for honor, for their family. I want to be a warrior!" "Yeah, me too! I made up a cat and everything!" "Really?" "Yeah. My name's Bloodfur, after my blood-red pelt. I have black eyes, and I belong to Thunderclan." "Wow, that's cool!" "I know, let's make one up for you!"_

_I think and think. I know the perfect name._

"_Wolfsong of Thunderclan." I say._

**Yeah, I know. Not the best thing I wrote so far, but I did this in one day and its **_**nine**_** pages long. **

…**my expression too.**

**Anyway, five bucks you can guess who River is. I made it too obvious. I'll explain the name in the next chapter. I'll update in a few days, I'm trying to get an upgrade on my karate- I'm a yellow, I need to go up or ILL DIE- so no flames for me updating late, please!**

**So, some people are like 'It's summer, these people should have enough time to write more often'.**** People, we have lives. ****Please keep this in mind.**

**For all those people that reviewed: Thanks for the help, once again, and also for the Oc's. **

**And now for the sneak peek!**

(...)

_The Crane. Dodge, feint, stab, parry, disarm. Over and over again. Three hours- the only thing different is that Stag's watching._

_The sweat rolls down my face as I pant for air, but I don't dare to stop. I have to get stronger, like a real warrior. I jump back, my claws behind me._

_Yes, I said claws. After River lending me the Warrior books- and Naruto tapes- I designed claws that could be used in battle. My former blade I now hold in my mouth, and I've gotten even stronger. Stag was impressed- he now let's me see River as much as I want. He helps me train, too. Sometimes I have a feeling he's proud of me. He doesn't hurt Wolf or Song anymore…_

_A scream pent through the air. I stare up at it, then at my father. He has an evil look, and his eyes are lighted with insanity._

"_What did you do?" I cried out. "What did you do to them!"_

**I like cookies.**


	13. Part Two: Alone

**A/N: I do not own warriors.**

**Ok, the second part. I cut up the sneak peek in two parts- I'll be doing that a lot. This is the end of her past, but the next chapter won't be where you think it is. Tell me what you think of this!**

_The Crane. Dodge, feint, stab, parry, disarm. Over and over again. Three hours- the only thing different is that Stag's watching._

_The sweat rolls down my face as I pant for air, but I don't dare to stop. I have to get stronger, like a real warrior. I jump back, my claws behind me._

_Yes, I said claws. After River lending me the Warrior books- and Naruto tapes- I designed claws that could be used in battle. My former blade I now hold in my mouth, and I've gotten even stronger. Stag was impressed- he now lets me see River as much as I want. He helps me train, too. Sometimes I have a feeling he's proud of me. He doesn't hurt Wolf or Song anymore…_

"_That's enough for today." Stag cuts in. "I can't make you better with those then you already are, Night." I fall from my stance, feeling a bounce in my step. Now I can see River!_

_My father's eye's glimmer with something I can't make out. "Now, get out of here. Go see that Rain kid." "River, not Rain." "Whatever."_

(…)

_I'm back at Rivers place. He's been teaching me to climb trees, but I want to do something first. "River?" "What is it, Night? Is… something wrong?"_

_No turning back now. "I was thinking…if you want to know my name, I'll tell it to you." I rush out the sentence and look away. "Night…are you sure? I mean, I could have complete control over you!" "Only if you want to have it."_

_He seems to struggle with a decision. "I…would like that…but I want to tell you my name too." I blink, than nod. I lean closer to him and whisper, "Nisha." in his ear. He shivers. "Nisha?" I get a chill, as if the sun went out. "Yeah, that's my name."_

_He leans closer to me and whispers something in my ear. I frown, trying to say it. "…Kohaku?" "Yeah, Haku for short. The Kohaku River was where I lived once, so I was named after it." "Wow…now we know each other's names and everything!" "Yeah, now we're closer than ever. But I still bet you can't jump from that tree to this one!"_

_Typical Haku, always happy. _"_Ha! Easy! Watch and learn!_" _Taking a deep breath, I jump, clearing it with ease. He laughs and I laugh with him, our voices wandering over the landscape of the desert oasis._

"_You've improved." he notes. "So have you." I countered,giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. He dodges it and tackles me, both of us falling out of the tree and landing on the soft grass below. And during all this the sun beats down on the two of us,the shining, brilliant, beautiful sun. _

_I looked at the shadow of the sundial nearby and sighed. He followed my gaze. "It's time, isn't it?" he says. "Yeah." I answer. "Try to answer my call, okay?" "Of course, Haku. I almost always answer."_

(…)

_I run back to my house. For some reason, Stags there, waiting for me. I look up at him. "Is something wrong, sir?"_

"_You can't go up." His voice is soft. I'm about to ask why when a scream cuts through the air. I stare up at it, then at my father. He has an evil look, and his eyes are lighted with that thing again- insanity._

"_What did you do? " I cried out. "What did you do to them! "_

"_Nothing the brats didn't deserve. "He says coldly. "You…you basterd! Dove's death wasn't their fault!" "Yes, it was! They were the ones she tried to get rid of. If they hadn't pushed her of the cliff, my Dove- and your mother- would be with us!" "They didn't do that!" I say desperately. That triggers something. He turns to look at me._

"_Then who did?_" _He asks softly. I raise my head, suddenly feeling more powerful than I ever was. "She was running away from me, and she reached the end of the cliff. She turned to look at me, and spat out that she never wanted us, she never even wanted you. She said that she was going to join the one she loved, and jumped off the cliff. She…she never truly loved any one of us." At the end of my speech, Stag looked like a broken old man. _

"_Go," He whispered."Go save them."_

_I ran._

_I ran to save my brother and sister, the only family I have left. Stag is not my father, as far as I'm concerned. Wolf and Song need me. I took my name from them, the ones I care and protect. I made them a promise- I'm not about to break it._

_But when I burst in the room…I'm too late._

_They're gone…_

"_NO!"_

_I crumble, like the sand outside in a strong wind. They're gone, someone took them from me. Now I don't even know where they are, if they're in pain or not. Now I only have Haku._

(…)

_Dead._

_The oasis is dead._

_There's no life, no water, no trees. The flowers are gone, and the grass is dry. No animals, no nothing. _

_And Haku's not there. I call, I cry, I beg. Nothing. _

_I'm alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alo-_

"Alone._"_

_I fall in my grief. And I don't get up for a long time._

**That' it! **

**To those people who reviewed: Thanks a lot! I'll PM everyone now, it's easier. Wolf is out!**


	14. Starclan?

"_Night...Wolfsong!" a voice called my names. I look up from my curled-up postition to see cats . surrounding me. I got to my feet-no, my paws. Memorys flooded me. That was my past. I am Wolfsong of Thunderclan.I look around and am able recognise a few cats." Yellowfang...Bluestar...Crookedstar...Spottedleaf...Rock...wait, Rock?" I stare at the hairless cat in front of me. "Did you bring me here?"_

"_That I don't know." he stated quietly. In his voice was the grief of a thousand years of pain and immortality. "Perhaps someone else did. Perhaps you wern't meant to come here at all. But I did call you to Starclan, so we may talk." He nods to the other Starclan cats who seem to melt away. _

"_Now, would you like to see your family?" I nod, padding over to the pool he points to. Inside, I see my family around a hospital bed, surrounding me. I remember what I did. "I ran away." I whispered. _

"_After Stag, I ran to the outside world. No one cared about me. " I shake my head slowly. "They...they're faking it." "I'm afraid so." Rock says, his blind eyes fixed on me. "But...the blade from your village. That's one of the reasons why I called you. Do you miss it?" _

"_Yes, I blade of the Thunder Spirit is powerful, but..." "If you want it, I think I might be able to give it to you once again." I blink is surprise before bowing slightly before him. He raises his head to the sky and the blade on my leg burns. I welcome the pain though, as it melts away to my blade, its black hilt and bone white steel familiar._

"_And the second reason. Wolfsong, a former human, you and the others must defeat the Dark forest. You and the others must find others, for they life on fear and terror- they are as strong as Starclan now. You must be ready."_

"_You have two moons before I call you again."_

_And with those words, the world melts into ? What others?_

**Yeah, i know it's short. All the Oc's are in the next chapter, but I needed to write this before. Wolf out!**


	15. New Warriors

**OMG, FORGIVE ME! I never meant for this to take so long, but I've been busy, not to mention I have a few… err… boy problems…. o/o**

**Totally embarrassing.**

**Anyway, I tried to make this as good as possible. It's also a bit long, but most of it will be flashbacks with *cough* new characters *cough* and that was kinda screwed up, but I'll try…**

**Argh! You get my point.**

Wolfy POV

I stirred, opening my eyes and waves of information flooding my senses. A warm pelt pressed next to mine. The tang of herbs- catmint, marigold, horsetail, berries, and more- in the air. The bars of light angling across the floor, with dust motes swirling around- sunset.

And how could I miss everyone's favorite grumpy medicine cat?

"You're finally awake!" he exclaimed, his sightless blue eyes wide. I chuckle a bit. "Yeah… What happened?" My voice is raspy, quiet. Jaypaw blinked and settled near me.

"Well… as far as I know, you had some sort of seizure. Those herbs Bloodfur gave really helped-" "Bloodfur?" I turned to see Haku's cat form was the one curled around me. My fur went hot, but I snuggled closer to him. Jaypaw raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Anyway, he knew a herb that helped. After that, he carried you back to camp and asked to join Thunderclan. Russetfur was really worried- she seemed to have taken quite a liking to you. You've been out cold for two days. The eclipse happened already, no one panicked. We heard Riverclan and Windclan yowling like a bunch of badgers were at their heels."

I snickered at the mental image I got. Jaypaw continued.

"Firestar let Bloodfur join after he fought Brambleclaw. Two seconds and Father was on the ground, pinned. The whole clan was shocked, even more so when he said he knew you. You and him came from the same place. Kit-friends. He never left this place, though, not even to eat. He has some sort of powers too, like you. When he was angry, on the shore, some cats told me the wind blew harder and the waves crashed against the shore, loud as thunder."

"Don't forget the trees," a voice cut in. I turned my head to see a very-much awake Haku- no, Bloodfur- cutting in."They leaned in and the branched started swaying as if possessed. "

I glomped him, burying my nose into his fur. "Mouse-brain." I murmured. He laughed and quickly licked my ear, causing my pelt to spark. "Hey, I can't totally control that power! Not my fault!" I chuckled a bit at that.

"Oh yeah…. Wolfsong, cats appeared in Thunderclan." Jaypaw said worriedly. "Everyone can remember them, but I, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw can't!" My ears perked up at that. "Can I… _we…_ see them?" I asked. He nodded, glancing at Bloodfur. He helped me up, and I leaned against his sunset-red fur to support myself.

We first went to the nursery. Inside there was Daisy, Mille, and two other cats I had never seen before.

She was a pretty, dark, tortoiseshell with orange splotches and eyes like green emeralds. There was a tom leaning over her, grooming her ears. He was a white tom with golden streaks running through his pelt like lightning and yellow eyes. Three small kits were snuggled next to her, sound asleep. One was a brown tom with a white head and paws. There was a she-cat that looked sort of like her mother, just lighter colors. Finally, there was a golden she-cat. None of them had opened their eyes yet.

"This is Spottedfire. Her mate is Lightningstrike, the tom next to her." Jaypaw quickly said. I nodded my hello and turned to see their kits. "They're beautiful…" I said softly. "Yes, they are." Spottedfire said. I watched them for a while. "What are their names?" I asked. "We don't give them names until they open their eyes." Lightningstrike cut in. "It seems better. More fitting." He explained. I nodded, briefly touching Spottedfire on the head. "I hope we can be friends." "Of course." She purred. "After all, loners stick together, don't they?" "You were a loner?" "Me and Lightningstrike both. So is Flowerfur and Wildmask. We'll be best friends!" I looked at them. Mother, Father, three kits. A happy family.

"Best friends."

Flowerfur was another human.

She was another tortoishell and white she-cat with green eyes. She wouldn't tell me or Bloodfur her real name. She had something called 'Okami Ressurection Beads' as her power. It looked like a string of purple pearls around her neck, and she told the clan  
she got it when she fell into the Moonpool. She can also climb up anything. Her memory is fuzzy, but I like her. When we met her she was with a friend, Wildmask. Also a human.

Wildmask was a brown tabby with green eyes and white paws. She was kinda shy, but after a while, she stopped and I found that she was caring and kind.

She was once a human but then she found a warriors book and was teleported here. She didn't have many friends as a human, and was happier here than as a human. When she came here, a kittypet opened up to her and they became friends. She knew she had to leave though, so she sadly said goodbye to her friend and came here. She was also eyeing Foxleap.

"Ok, so we all know each other." commented Flowerfur. "What I want to know is, why are we all here? And what are your powers?"

"Well, my powers are the Byakugan, which you know (they were 'otakus') and I used to have the blade of the Thunder spirit. After a while, though, I took my old blade. Bloodfur…"

"I can become a shadow." he said, his tail flicking. "And all shadows are made of the same darkness, so every shadow is connected. I can travel with that faster than light. I can also control the very earth, depending on what I feel. " We she-cats gape at him- that was powerful. Very powerful.

"And we're here to stop the Place of no Stars." I said after a while. "When I was unconscious, I saw Rock and he told me, '_you and the others must defeat the Dark forest. You and the others must find others, for they live on fear and terror- they are as strong as Starclan now. You must be ready. You have two moons before I call you again._' What does he mean, you and the others must find others? They live on fear and terror?"

"He's talking about the dark forest." Bloodfur shrugged. "They are one of the shadows, just like me. Others must find others, though… I have no idea."

Me and Bloodfur said goodbye after a while and left. "They seemed nice." I commented. "Yeah…"

We watched Rosekit and Toadkit play fight. The stars were just coming out, and we shared tongues, grooming each other.

"Agh!" I complained. "This tuft won't lie down!" He chuckled as I managed to get his fur to lie flat and lied down next to him.

"You know, this life isn't so bad." he mumbled.

"Tell me about it." I remarked as we slowly fell asleep.


End file.
